This invention relates to a natural environment observation system used for observing natural phenomenon, such as astronomical and oceanic information.
A conventional natural environment observation system is described in a Japanese laying open publication (Kokai) Heisei 4-297882, as a satellite navigation receiver. In this satellite navigation receiver, information on the latitude, longitude, height above sea level at the present address and information on orbits of constellations are supplied from a satellite navigation receiver (GPS) and a memory, respectively, to an arithmetic unit. The arithmetic unit calculates the elevation and azimuth angles of the constellations, and calculates the appearance times of the constellations in accordance with the elevation and azimuth angles; anybody can observe for a required constellation easily.
According to the conventional natural environment navigation system, however, it is difficult to observe required information timely. Further, it tends to miss observing the required constellation in the good situation.